


young and beautiful

by FrostybWitch



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, feat slightly drunk lena, gap filler for 3x05, happens after lena's heartbreaking talk with kara, just a reminder that lena is still canonically 24, someone pls just give the poor girl a hug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-13
Updated: 2017-11-13
Packaged: 2019-02-01 17:29:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12709584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrostybWitch/pseuds/FrostybWitch
Summary: Twenty-four, and already having to bear the heavy cross of her last name on one shoulder and carry the burden of the world on the other. Sometimes it’s just so easy to forget that Lena is actually younger.But watching her now, sitting in the middle of Sam’s living room, drunk, exhausted and utterly crushed from the day’s event; for the first time since knowing her, Lena looks her age – less like a woman and more like girl.





	young and beautiful

After much coaxing – with the help of a tiny smidge of super strength during their play wrestle for the alcohol – Lena does eventually surrender her glass of wine and the bottle that comes with it, albeit rather reluctantly. Now, sitting on the edge of Sam's couch with her shoulders hunched and eyes, red-rimmed and glazed, blinking blearily into the space in front of her, she looks much the worse for wear than Kara has ever seen her looking.

The most defeated she has ever been.

Her face is scrubbed raw off the layers of make-up and her hair is decidedly tugged loose, tousled from the constant ruffling and tugging at her roots. And as Lena idly fidgets with the loose thread hanging off the sleeve of her borrowed NCU sweatshirt – courtesy of Sam – she almost looks… _young_.

But then again, she _**is**_ young – a fact that Kara often finds herself forgetting.

She is only twenty-four, a good three years younger than Kara, but she carries herself with an easy grace and confidence of someone much older – of someone befitting the role of a CEO to a multi-billion corporation. And when she speaks, she speaks with a kind of maturity that implies experience beyond her years – of emotional baggage that is misplaced, wrongly suited for a mere twenty-four year old.

Twenty-four, and already having to bear the heavy cross of her last name on one shoulder and carry the burden of the world on the other. Sometimes it's just so easy to forget that Lena is actually younger.

But watching her now, sitting in the middle of Sam's living room, drunk, exhausted and utterly crushed from the day's event; for the first time since knowing her, Lena looks her age – less like a woman and more like girl.

"Go home, Kara."

Gingerly easing Lena down onto the couch-turned-bed, Kara smoothens a hand over her tousled hair affectionately. "You need me."

"I'm fine," grumbles Lena dismissively, sounding almost petulant. Though her actions suggest otherwise as she instinctively curls into Kara's touch, leaning into her hand.

Kara chuckles, smiles down at her placatingly. "You're drunk." She says, softly, with as much patience and gentleness one can have towards a drunk.

Her fingers have not stopped in their ministrations, still combing through Lena's dark mane in long idle strokes as she perches on the edge of the couch, watching over her best friend with a certain tenderness to her eyes.

"I'm not." Comes Lena's protest, and she would have made a far more convincing argument if she weren't slurring her words. She hiccups, then pauses, catching herself. "Fine, maybe just a little." She mumbles sheepishly, shielding and rubbing away at her face with her hands.

Kara only laughs, eyes softening around the edges in affection as she gently pries Lena's hands away from her face with a little bit of resistance, holding them down in her own when Lena's immediate reaction was to hide away in her hands once more after Kara had let go.

"No, don't look at me, I'm drunk." Lena mumbles, with her head cant to the side and eyes tightly scrunched shut. It all reminds Kara vaguely of an ostrich burying its head underneath the sand and she can't help the amused smile from spreading across her lips.

"I've seen you drunk before, Lena. Remember girls' night?"

Lena briefly ceases in her struggles, gazing up blankly. She blinks, once. Twice.

"Oh."

Then, she proceeds to bury her face into the cushion of Sam's couch. Because while her hands may be tied down – no thanks to Kara – her body is still allowed its full range of movements and Kara should have honestly seen this coming.

"Don't look at me, I look ridiculous." She groans, voice muffled by her face being squashed up against the cushion.

"No, you don't." Kara laughs, good-naturedly. "Even on your off-days you still look fantastically gorgeous."

While granted, it _**is**_ a little odd seeing Lena in something that isn't Burberry or Chanel – see, the over-worn sweatshirt hanging loosely off her frame, for example – with her hair down, all mussed up and disheveled and her feet bare, freed from the confines of her Louis Vuitton heels that are now lying abandoned in a corner; she still looks nothing short of amazing. It's different, yes. But a good kind of different.

Even though nothing good may have come out of this whole fiasco, at least it has given Kara the chance to experience this casual side of Lena. One that has nothing to do with tight buns and pristine business blouses. And for that, Kara counts it as a win.

"Even now?"

Ever so tentatively, Lena raises her head, peeking out from under her hiding spot with her eyes all wide and round and innocent, albeit still glazed over with that distinct gloss of intoxication. Her walls are down, and for a brief second, Kara is struck by the startling sense of fragility she sees in her.

Underneath all that alpha-bitch, genius CEO bravado and past the ever-present shadows of fatigue that line her features, the fact still stands – that deep down inside, Lena is merely just a twenty-four year old.

A young adult who is unsure, vulnerable and still coming into herself as a person.

With a smile, Kara reaches in and tenderly cradles the side of her face, keeping her touch feather light as gently traces over the curve of Lena's cheekbone with a thumb, watches the way watery green eyes close and her body sags in contentment.

"Yes, even now." Kara whispers, wholeheartedly.

She holds her fingers still against Lena's cheek and counts the seconds to the sound of her heartbeat, just simply breathing in this precious moment between them, hoping – praying – that it would somehow drag on forever.

But it doesn't.

Eyelids fluttering open, there's this one fleeting second of stone-cold sobriety from Lena, where the fog behind her eyes clears as she glances up at Kara, holding her gaze steadily. But it fades as soon as she lowers her head, eyes closing with a shuddering sigh.

"Go home, Kara." Lena mutters lowly under her breath, and she had looked so tired then. So defeated. It almost makes Kara's heart want to bleed for her. "Just…" She turns over onto her side, her back towards Kara as she waves a hand over behind her in a vaguely dismissive gesture. "Go."

Kara purses at her lips and sighs, looking forlornly over at her friend.

And with a breath, she steels herself, and scoots in close – closer – then leans in, gingerly pushing dark locks of hair out of Lena's face before curling them over the back of her ear.

"I'm not going to leave you, Lena." Kara says, quietly, and she means it with all of her heart. "Not when you need me the most."

She lets her touch linger on a for little longer than is required, fingers ghosting over the swell of her cheek, then down the edge of her jawline, and watches Lena huddle further into herself with a tiny shiver and a sniffle.

"I'm a jinx, Kara." She murmurs, and there's a distinct warble to her voice when she speaks, and it's clear that she's desperately trying to hold back on the dam of emotions that is threatening to wreck her – to no avail. "Bad things happen to people who come close to me."

Her shoulders are quivering now and Kara catches the sharp intake of a quavering breath, followed by a whimper. "And I would absolutely hate to see anything bad befall on you because of me." A dry sob hitches in her throat, causing her voice to crack. "Especially you."

"Try me." Kara challenges, lips pursed and chin raised, even though Lena may not be necessarily facing her at the moment. It's not like she could help that a tiny smidge of Supergirl might have also bled into her voice either.

"You really don't know when to stop, do you?"

"No, I really don't."

"Why are you being so difficult?"

"Pot, meet kettle."

At that, Lena gives a wet snort, barking out a watery laugh that sounds more self-deprecating than anything else. She turns, looking over her shoulder at Kara with glassy eyes, brimming with unshed tears, and lips curled into a rueful smile.

"I wouldn't blame you if you go, you know? I'd stay away from myself too."

"Lena, I am not leaving." Kara insists vehemently, and there's a fire in her eyes as she presses a hand up against the side of Lena's arm, gripping at it firmly, but gently – a quiet emphasis to her words. "I made a promise to you. One that I have every intention on keeping. So no matter what happens – bad or good, for better or for worse – you're never ever getting rid of me. I'll always have your back."

Lena sniffs, lets out something that's in between a sob and a gasp. As she gazes up at Kara searchingly, the tears that she had tried so hard to keep from falling, finally spills over onto her cheeks in silver thin rivulets.

"You're just too good to me." She chokes, rolling over onto her back and draping the back of hand across her eyes. A quivering breath escapes her, along with a sob. "Why?"

_Because I love you._

But what comes out instead is:

"You're my best friend."

The words taste acrid on her tongue, and when she swallows, it singes her throat on its way down. She hates herself for doing this – for saying this. But she figures it is probably all too much, too soon, and Lena deserves way better than some half-assed love confession that is merely spurred on by the rush of emotions, brought on by their current situation.

After all that she has been through, Lena deserves better.

Kara veers in forward, delicately extracting Lena's hand away from her face, then reaches in with utmost tenderness as she catches a teardrop or two from rolling off her cheek with a thumb.

"And it's what best friends do." She whispers, smiling softly down upon Lena with affection bridling in her eyes; when in truth, it's really just killing her inside.

"Thank you, Kara." Lena hiccups, forcing on a watery smile that doesn't fail to tug at Kara's heartstrings. She clasps a hand over Kara's, and intertwines their fingers together, holding her close to her face, and sinks into her touch with a sigh. "Truly."

Kara only smiles on wistfully in turn, does her best to ignore the powerful thrum of emotions she feels towards the woman lying before her as she pushes it all back, tamping it down into the deepest end of her heart. Sweeping a lock of hair out of Lena's eyes, she leans in down to press a chaste kiss to her forehead.

"I will never leave you." She swears, solemnly, feels the lurch of her heart in her chest when she draws away to see a pair of misty green eyes staring fondly back up at her.

She looks so small, just then. So open in her expressions and when Kara sees the awe being reflected back at her, along with appreciation and a tinge of adoration, she tries not to let herself _hope_.

Sliding her fingers down the length of Lena's cheek in a one final caress, Kara pulls away, tucking her in before drawing upright once more.

"Rest well, Lena," she says. "I'll be right around the corner if you need anything."

For the first time that evening, Lena relents without so much of a protest. With a sleepy nod and a sigh, she snuggles up against the cushions of the couch and closes her eyes.

Kara watches her silently for a moment; watches the way peace softens her features, ebbing away the harsh lines accumulated from the day's event as her breathing eventually evens out, her chest rising and falling to every count of her slow and steady heartbeat. It's the most at ease Lena has ever been today, and Kara so desperately wishes that this would be the case all the time. But she knows better.

There are just some things you can't solve with brute strength – or crazy Kryptonian powers. This is Lena's battle to fight. Her war to win. And as helpless as Kara feels, she just can't help but want to protect her all the way through this. With or without Kryptonian powers.

_And so she shall._

As Kara slowly rises to her feet, mindful to not make too much jostle of a movement, lest Lena awakens from her slumber, she makes her way over to her laptop by Sam's bar counter with renewed determination.

_One way or another, she will protect Lena._

**Author's Note:**

> come yell at me on tumblr @frostybwitch/@kashymcdreamy.


End file.
